Schlechter Tag für Vernon Dursley
by Sheila Chiaroscura
Summary: Vernon Dursley schafft sich einen Anrufbeantworter an, und die Weasley-Zwillinge haben eine neue Idee... Was kann dabei nur schief gehen? Bitte R


Disclaimer: Die Harry Potter Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern J.K. Rowling.

Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen, seufzte und streckte sich gähnend, als er den Blick von seinem Zaubertrankaufsatz hob. Es war bereits nach Mitternacht und außer ihm befanden sich nur noch die Weasley-Zwillinge im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Hermine war zu Bett gegangen, nicht ohne Harry bis in alle Einzelheiten zu erklären, er hätte eine Woche Zeit gehabt, um seinen Aufsatz zu schreiben, und werde ihn nun, da er ihn bis zuletzt aufgeschoben hatte, ganz bestimmt nicht von ihr abschreiben. Wenige Minuten später war ein zutiefst frustrierter Ron die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hochgeschlurft.

Harry erhob sich, und wollte gerade in Richtung Wendeltreppe verschwinden, als Fred - Harry war sich zu 51 Prozent sicher, dass es sich um Fred handelte - ihn zu sich winkte.

„Harry", begann er ernst.

„Du bist unser Mann", fügte George feierlich hinzu.

„Du hast uns immerhin 1000 Galleonen gespendet - den ganzen Gewinn des Trimagischen Turniers!"

„Eine Menge Geld"..."

„Wir haben es auch wirklich gut genutzt", versicherte Fred.

„Aber es ist wirklich eine Schande, wie teuer Scherzartikel heutzutage sind, ganz zu schweigen von all den Zutaten..."

„Und natürlich genießt es Mundungus, uns übers Ohr zu hauen."

Harry verstand allmählich. „Und ihr denkt, dass ich euch dabei helfen kann, an mehr Galleonen zu kommen?", vergewisserte er sich.

„Absolut sicher", sagte Fred, und ein triumphierendes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Du bist schließlich Harry Potter..."

„... und wir haben gerade den perfekten Plan entwickelt", ergänzte George strahlend. „Du musst einfach etwas hier aufschreiben..."

Vernon Dursley war äußerst zufrieden mit sich. Er und seine Frau Petunia hatten das Wochenende bei Vernons Schwester verbracht, sie waren gestern spät abends zurückgekommen. Er hatte sich heute ausnahmsweise freigenommen, Petunia war eben losgefahren, um ein zyklamfarbenes Abendkleid in ein rosa Abendkleid umzutauschen. Dudley war in der Schule. Der einzige Schatten am Horizont war, dass sein missratener Neffe morgen aus seiner zweifelhaften Schule für Wahnsinnige zurückkommen würde - doch das war erst morgen, und Vernon Dursley lebte im Hier und Jetzt.

Vernon pfiff vergnügt, während er die Post durchsah und seine Zeitung aufschlug. Er war noch immer hochzufrieden mit seiner neuesten Investition. Sie würde ihm die Arbeit erheblich erleichtern, wenn er beschloss, einen Tag lang zu Hause zu bleiben - der nagelneue Anrufbeantworter der Dursleys.

Als Vernon sein Frühstück beendet und die Zeitung fertiggelesen hatte, machte er sich an die Arbeit. Er holte seinen Werkzeugkasten hervor und machte sich daran, einen Wandspiegel im Flur zu befestigen. Der Spiegel sollte das gerahmte Foto ersetzen, das bis vor kurzem dort gehangen hatte, denn nach Petunias Geschmack hatten zu viele Besucher gefragt, wieso das Foto denn zu klein für den Rahmen war... Es sehe ja fast so aus, als wäre ein Viertel des Fotos abgeschnitten worden. Das war natürlich Unsinn, wie Petunia immer wieder beteuerte, schließlich gab es im Ligusterweg Nummer vier nur drei Familienmitglieder, was gäbe es also zu vertuschen?

Vernon war gerade dabei, die Nägel auf unkonventionelle Weise einzuschlagen. Einige Jahre zuvor hatte er, sich Erdbeerstückchen vom Kinn wischend, feststellen müssen, dass sich Obstkuchen nicht unbedingt zum Einschlagen von Nägeln eignete. Nun war er also glücklich mit dem Versuch beschäftigt, die widerspenstigen Nägel mithilfe einer Marshmallowpackung im Holz zu versenken, als ihm das blinkende rote Lämpchen am Anrufbeantworter auffiel.

Er schlenderte hinüber zu dem Tischchen, auf dem das Gerät abgestellt war, und machte sich daran, die Nachrichten abzuhören.

„Sie haben…fünf-zehn…neue Nachrichten", eröffnete ihm eine kühle Frauenstimme. Nach dem Piepton hörte er die Begrüßung, die er mit seiner Familie aufgesprochen hatte.

„Guten Tag! Hier sprechen Vernon-„ dröhnte seine eigene Stimme.

„- Petunia, und-„ fuhr seine Frau aufgeregt fort. Es folgte eine kurze Pause.

„... Oh ja, und Dudley Dursley!" beendete sein Sohn die Vorstellung.

„Wir sind gerade nicht erreichbar, hinterlassen sie eine Nachricht!", bellte nun wieder Vernons Stimme.

Es folgte ein durchdringender Piepton... und ein Schock für Vernon Dursley…

„Hi! Hier sind Fred-„

„- und George Weasley! Vielleicht erinnern Sie sich ja an uns - Sie waren vorletzten Sommer so freundlich, uns bei sich zu Hause Willkommen zu heißen!" Die Stimme erkannte Vernon nicht, sie sprach munter und sorglos und versetzte ihn in Panik.

„Auf jeden Fall wollten wir uns mal erkundigen, wie es Ihnen so geht..."

„... Und so ganz nebenbei ein wenig Werbung betreiben! Wir haben nämlich vor, demnächst einen Scherzartikelladen zu eröffnen."

„Kotzpastillen, Nasblutnougat, Du-Scheißt-Nie-Mehr - alles was das Herz begehrt!"

„Also wenn sie interessiert sind, schauen Sie ruhig mal bei uns vorbei!"

„Und vergessen sie nicht, Ihren Sohn Dudley mitzubringen!"

„Wir freuen uns auf Sie!"

Damit endete die Nachricht, doch man hatte noch eine Zehntelsekunde johlendes Gelächter gehört.

Vernon starrte den Anrufbeantworter an, als könne er jeden Augenblick explodieren oder sich in einen Riesenskorpion verwandeln. Doch schon ertönte der nächste Piepton, und eine neue Stimme brüllte ihm entgegen.

„Hallo! Hier…ist…Ron…Weasley! Ich…bin…ein…Freund…von…Harry…Potter!" Leiser hörte man den Anrufer im Hintergrund fragen: „Funktioniert das? Hey, Fred, bin ich laut genug?" Dann fuhr die Stimme fort: „Ich…wollte…nur…überprüfen…ob…Dads…neues…Telefon…funktioniert! Wiederhören!"

Dem folgte ein gedämpftes „Gute Lautstärke, Bruderherz!" und die Antwort: „Tja, lauter hätte ich sowieso nicht schreien können!"

Vernon war inzwischen kreidebleich, was ging hier vor! Die nächste Nachricht war auch nicht erbaulicher.

„Hallo! Hier spricht Harrys Pate! Sie wissen ja, ich bin ein verurteilter Mörder, aber ich habe immer Zeit, um sicher zu gehen, dass es Harry in den Ferien auch gut geht! Ich hoffe, sie behandeln ihn anständig, sonst…! - Nein, Moony, ich drohe niemandem! Das ist nur ein Experiment… - Und wenn sie sich fragen, woher ich diese Nummer habe, das war eine exzellente Idee von Harry! Ich kann wirklich stolz auf meinen Patensohn sein. - Moony, das ist überhaupt nicht kindisch! Ich gehe nur sicher, dass diese Muggel Harry nicht so schlecht wie sonst behandeln. Nein, und das hier wirkt nicht unprofessionell, zumindest nicht, wenn du mich nicht dauernd unterbrichst! - Und vergessen Sie nicht, ich bin aus dem Zauberergefängnis ausgebrochen, ich kann auch -"

An dieser Stelle war die Verbindung abgebrochen. Ein puterroter Vernon schnaubte empört, versuchte ihm da jemand zu drohen?

Nach dem nächsten Piepton ertönte eine verträumte, weibliche Stimme.

„Guten Tag! Ich bin eine Freundin von Harry Potter, und weil ich seine Nummer bekommen habe und er gemeint hat, ich soll ruhig mal anrufen, wollte ich mal probieren, Sie zu erreichen! Wenn Sie Harrys Verwandte sind, soll ich Ihnen von meinem Daddy etwas ausrichten, er gibt nämlich den Klitterer heraus, das ist ein Magazin… Er würde sich sehr freuen, wenn Sie ihm als Harrys Tante und Onkel ein Exklusivinterview geben könnten, ein bisschen von Harrys Kindheit erzählen, welche Cornflakes er zum Frühstück isst und wie er sich beim ersten Mal Fahrradfahren angestellt hat, Sie wissen schon… Oder vielleicht gibt es andere interessante Anekdoten in Harrys Vergangenheit? Und wenn Sie ganz nebenbei bestätigen könnten, dass selbst Sie als Muggel schon mal einen schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler gesehen haben, könnte das die Verkaufszahlen in die Höhe treiben! Oh, und Daddy würde Ihnen für das Interview einige besondere Geschenke zukommen lassen, um die sich viele reißen würden! Schönen Tag!"

Piep!

„Hier spricht Professor Severus Snape! Ist das die Nummer von Harry Potters Verwandten? Wenn ja - Potter, wenn Sie denken, dass dies eine geeignete Art ist, Geld zu verdienen, dann können Sie mir nur leid tun! Ganz wie Ihr Vater, er dachte auch immer, dass seine Berühmtheit ausreicht, dass er sonst nichts tun müsste, um von der ganzen Welt verehrt zu werden. Der Schulleiter hat mich beauftragt, diese Sache zu untersuchen und - einen Augenblick, ich soll Ihnen noch etwas vom Schulleiter ausrichten -" An dieser Stelle vernahm man ein ungläubiges Schnauben,

„Die Hortensien im Ligusterweg Nummer vier blühen prächtig!"

Piep!

„Hier ist Malfoy! Soso, der berühmte Potter hat sich eine neue Möglichkeit einfallen lassen, um wieder mal im Mittelpunkt zu landen! Denkst du wirklich, dass sich die Leute darum reißen, bei deinen dreckigen Muggelverwandten anzurufen? Es ist schon schwer genug, in der Zaubererwelt an ein… Telefon zu kommen! Und nur zu deiner Information, Potter, jetzt habe ich deine Nummer, und ich kann sie genauso gut verkaufen wie diese Weasleys! Wir werden ja sehen, was mein Vater daraus macht…"

Nach dem nächsten Piep! folgte eine Nachricht, die Vernons Herz höher schlagen, sein Gesicht wieder Farbe annehmen und seine Hoffnung, es würden sich doch noch „normale" Menschen bei ihm melden, wieder aufkeimen ließ.

„Guten Tag! Hier ist das Umfrageteam des Gesundheitsministeriums! Sehr geehrter Mr. Dursley, wir würden uns freuen, wenn Sie an unserer Umfrage zum Thema Essgewohnheiten in Großbritannien teilnehmen könnten! Diese Umfrage nimmt nur wenige Minuten Ihrer Zeit in Anspruch und kann helfen, unser Land zu verbessern! Wählen Sie einfach die Nummer 0123/11111 für nur 50 Pence pro Minute!"

Piep!

„Hier spricht Ihr Umfrageteam! Wenn Sie sich an der Umfrage zum Thema Essgewohnheiten in Großbritannien beteiligt haben, hätten Sie vielleicht auch Interesse, an weiteren Umfragen teilzunehmen! Dazu gehören unter anderem Umfragen zu folgenden Themen: Die Abstände Ihrer Zahnarztbesuche, Ihre persönlichen Schlafgewohnheiten am Wochenende, und Ihre Gewohnheiten bezüglich des Konsums von biologisch angebauten Lebensmitteln, Zahnseide und alkoholischen Getränken! Wir danken für Ihre Zeit!"

Der nächste Anruf jedoch stellte Vernons eben erst wiedergewonnene Selbstbeherrschung auf eine harte Probe. Eine hohe, kalte Stimme tönte ihm aus dem Lautsprecher entgegen.

„Verwandte von Harry Potter! Hier ist der Dunkle Lord! Ich bediene mich dieses nichtswürdigen Muggelkommunikationsmittels nur, um euch zu sagen: Ich weiß, wo ihr wohnt! Wenn ihr das nächste Mal das Haus verlasst und die Straße entlanggeht, werden wir dort sein! Darauf hat Lord Voldemort schon lange Zeit gewartet! Endlich hat er herausgefunden, wie er Harry Potter am besten treffen kann."

Im Hintergrund rief eine gedämpfte Frauenstimme: „Mein Lord, das Geld wird knapp! Wir hätten doch keine öffentliche… Te-le-fon-zelle verwenden sollen!"

„Ruhe, Bella!" fauchte die erste Stimme, „Verwende noch einen Aufrufezauber, nimm noch einem Muggel die Brieftasche weg… Lord Voldemort wird Harry Potter, den Jungen, der lebt, tief treffen, indem er seine Familie einen langsamen Foltertod sterben lässt!" Nach dieser Aussage verlor sich die Verbindung und wurde durch statisches Rauschen abgelöst.

Vernon wurde aschfahl, Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, mit geballten Fäusten sank er auf den nächstbesten Stuhl, unfähig, den Blick von diesem verfluchten Anrufbeantworter zu lösen.

Piep! „Hier spricht noch einmaal Snape. Der Dunkle Lord lässt Ihnen ausrichten, dass er auf dem Weg ist. Meiner Einschätzung nach kann es allerdings noch eine Weile dauern, er hat kürzlich seine Pläne geändert und hat vor, Ihr Haus per Flohnetzwerk zu erreichen. Ungeschickterweise hat er sich entschlossen, einige seiner Todesser mitzunehmen. Es kann nicht gut gehen, wenn der Dunkle Lord, Bellatrix, Wurmschwanz, Crabbe und Goyle alle im selben Haus sind und versuchen, gleichzeitig den Kamin zu benutzen."

Ein weiterer, bedrohlicher Piepton.

„Snape hier - schon wieder", meldete sich eine außerordentlich missgelaunt klingende Stimme. „Mein Meister hat nun vor, nach Little Whinging zu apparieren. Ungeschickterweise hat der Dunkle Lord die Vorbereitung und Navigation Wurmschwanz überlassen und dieser hat, fürchte ich, die Straßenkarte falsch interpretiert. Tatsächlich sind der Dunkle Lord und seine Todesser in einen ihnen völlig unbekannten Teil Ecuadors appariert. Der Dunkle Lord hat soeben verkündet, dass er die Auslöschung der Familie Dursley…auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verschiebt."

Vernons Knie zitterten vor Erleichterung, sein Gehirn versuchte noch immer, diese Information zu verarbeiten.

Piep!

„Guten Tag! Hier spricht Hermine Granger, eine Freundin von Harry. Ich wollte Sie nur bitten, Harry auszurichten, dass er mir mein Buch schleunigst zurückgeben soll! Ich hänge wirklich sehr daran, wissen Sie. Wenn er es nicht lesen will, muss er es nur sagen, ich für meinen Teil finde „Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts - Special Edition" sehr interessant. Oh, und an Ihrer Stelle würde ich meine Telefonnummer bald ändern. Auf wiederhören!"

Piep! Ein Räuspern. „Ähm, hallo Onkel Vernon! Hier ist Harry. Vielleicht habt ihr schon ein paar Anrufe bekommen, Fred und George hatten da nämlich diese tolle Idee, meine Telefonnummer unter Hogwarts-Schülern zu verkaufen. Es hat wirklich gut geklappt, sie haben ziemlich viel verdient! Der Schulleiter denkt nur, dass diese ganze Sache außer Kontrolle geraten ist und rät euch, eure Nummer zu ändern. Und ich soll mich entschuldigen. Bis morgen!"

Vernons Augen hatten zu diesem Zeitpunkt etwa die Größe von Tellern, eine Vene an seiner Stirn pochte.

Piep! „Guten Tag, Mr. Dursley! Hier spricht Fiona. Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, Sie an Ihrem freien Tag zu stören, aber wir könnten Sie hier in der Firma wirklich dringend gebrauchen. Wissen Sie, wir hatten heute Morgen einen Stromausfall und jetzt funktionieren die Kaffeemaschine, das Kopiergerät und zwei Telefone nicht mehr! Stellen Sie sich vor, die Kaffeemaschine! Zu allem Überfluss dachten auch einige Mitarbeiter, heute ist der offizielle „Bring-dein-Kind-mit-zur-Arbeit"-Tag, und diese Kinder dachten offenbar, heute ist der „Bring-deine-Haustiere-mit-zur-Schule"-Tag. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie das passieren konnte, aber hier laufen zwei Katzen, eine Dogge, ein Hamster und drei Rennmäuse frei herum! Wir könnten Ihre Hilfe dringend gebrauchen!"

Piep!

Vernon erhob sich schwankend. Er brauchte jetzt dringend einen starken Kaffee - oder einen Cognac.


End file.
